rwby_wiki_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Destiny/Trinity Mizu
Dest wears a black sleeveless-hoodie on top of a plain white t-shirt with a gray scarf wrapped around his neck and part of his mouth with the ends flowing behind him to finish it off. He wears the hood most of the time because he enjoys keeping his face hidden, plus it hides the sunlight from his eyes. On his body are black flame-like tattoos that cover his right shoulder and a third of the right side of his body, plus half of his chest and upper back. He also wears a pair of flexible jeans, and black shoes that are able to take the impact of his many quick movements across the ground. The vambraces that he wears on his arms have sensory gloves on the front to detect a change in function or movement for the "grappling hook" and wrist blades. The vambraces are connected to a series of straps that run along his arms and back. In addition to the hidden straps, he also has a device that prevents his neck from whip-lashing during use of his vambraces. It takes a huge amount of muscle to hold one's body together when using the vambraces, so he has a decent amount of muscle on his body as well a higher-than-normal flexibility, to give him the agility to maneuver while using the equipment. The semblance/ability he has is called Speed-augmented Offense Armor. This type gives him enhanced speed, obviously, and a near-impenetrable layer of condensed nitrogen gas, hence the armor. With this, he can execute agile maneuvers and other forms of speed-related combat/tasks much more efficiently while being able to deflect many projectiles/weapons if they do catch him off-guard or on-the-run). Dest's choice of weapons graces his semblance and background, naturally. He uses dual whip blades, dual pistols, and throwing knives. His dual-function vambraces are for extra mobility/weaponry. The whip blades are laser-connected, allowing them added length, but they will fall apart if they extend too far. The segments of the whip blade are all electromagnetic, so when they connect, he doesn't have to hold down the retract button to keep them together. He uses two blades for extra attacking speed, because twice the slashes are better than one, and because they suit his style of battle. Dual pistols compliment his use of 2 weapons at a time, he can wield a pistol and a sword if he feels like it, for added tactics and it adds a melee-ranged battle style. He carries throwing knives along the inside of his sleeveless-hoodie, all of which are either silent or explode. Finally we come to the dual-function vambraces. These are laser-connected, just like the whip blades, but have a higher concentration of energy, allowing them to go at least fifty times farther than his whip blades. The first function is a type of grappling hook with mini-harpoon like projectiles on the bottom of his vambraces in between his blades that he can shoot into most objects to get a good stick. Once he gets it to connect with an object, he can either make himself get pulled towards it, let it disconnect from the object, or allow the laser-string to lengthen, allowing him to lower himself from high heights, or create more distance for a better slingshot effect. The second function are two wrist blades that function like assassin's blades that are also on the bottoms of each vambrace, giving him a total of 4 (in case you can't do math), which give him extra weapons to fight with in case everything goes wrong with his original weapons. If he does happen to run out of weapons, because they're either broken or lost, then he'll resort to fists. He trains in the Kung Fu of Wing Chun, so he's only effective with his fists while standing up, if downed, then he has a problem, unless his vambraces still work. (Trinity is Dest's female persona, using different weapons, is equipped with different abilities while retaining a similar personality, and also goes by the name "Midori". She wears a white crop top, that stops below her breasts, with a black, long-sleeved hoodie over that, to cover some of her back, but unlike Dest, she keeps the front unzipped and the hood off. She also wears unbuttoned, black hot pants with a white cloth belt that is loosely tied in front. On her lower back is a small flame-like tramp stamp tattoo and on her upper back are two little devil wing tattoos. Her boots are also designed to take heavy impacts, but for a different reason than Dest's. These boots are shin-high and cover some of her black knee socks. She's 5'2", keeps her hair in two ponytails with white-silver hair that extends to her knees, even with her hair kept up, and wears a white b-cup bra and panties. She also bears a pair of golden/yellow eyes that slightly glow in the dark. Her semblance/ability is Strength-augmented Offense Armor. It obviously gives her enhanced strength, but with this, she can cause more damage with the help of her Offense Armor. She may be a little slower, but the power in her limbs enables her to jump higher, take longer strides while running, cause shock waves if she punches the ground, enhanced durability during a fight(enhanced even further by the offense armor), etc. Her strength-augmentation gives her additional power without increasing her muscle size. Her weapons of choice are two daggers, which she keeps tucked in hidden sheaths in the back of her hot pants under the cover of her jacket, two shotguns that are slung across her back in an x-shape, and an extendable 4 1/2-foot staff, clipped to her pants, hanging from the side. She also wears black combative gloves with metal covering the back of it for hand protection and metal bits on her knuckles to give her punches a little more oomph. Parts of her boots also have metal on them to protect her/make her kicks stronger. She enjoys fist-fighting, but will resort to using her staff if she must. All of her weapons are able to attach themselves to each other by electromagnetism. If she wants blades on the ends of her staff, then she can put them there. If she wants to double the length of her staff, then she'll add the shotguns, with the knives as bayonet-like projections. She can still extend and unextend her staff with the objects on to make the size more manageable or to increase distance. Her shotguns also use both regular and ice ammunition.) The Quantum Loadout Generator comes in the form of a Interactive Hologram-Generating Ring. You activate the ring by pressing three buttons on the ring - to keep it from activating accidentally - which causes a hologram screen to appear out of the top of it. On the screen is a selection of outfits, weapons, etc. You can only choose one ability at a time, though. Once the ring is used, it has a cooldown of 1 hour until you can change items again. Person and Form change has a cooldown of 1 day. And certain items are gender specific (So no OP teleportation with dual whip blade combos). Trinity is the only one that has extra forms. ---- Outfits, Weapons/Equipment, and Abilities that Destiny and Trinity have(use Quantum Loadout Generator to get desired items): Destiny: :*Outfits: ::*A black scarf with hood attachment covered in red line designs. A white tank top with blue jeans, again. And his same shoes to take the impacts. ::*Assassin's Outfit: Black Assassin's Creed-type robes with red trim and gray designs along the length of the outfit. Black shirt and black jeans underneath all of the robes. :*Weapons and Equipment: ::*Sniper Rifle(Silencer Optional) ::*Bow and Arrows(Explosive, Flame, Silent, Electric) ::*Dual Whip Blades (Laser-connected) ::*Dual Pistols(Silencer Optional) ::*Dual-function Vambraces (Laser-connected) ::*Throwing Knives(Explosive, Silent) ::*Black Katana with a hilt that is shaped like a ninja star without two of it's bladed edges, making a hexagonal shape. :*Abilities(Only one allowed at a time): ::*Speed-Augmented Offense Armor ::*Flash Step(Not quite teleportation, but it's traceable, and noticeably faster than the speed-augmented offense armor) ::*Pyrokinesis(Control over flames and flame-related things) ::*Dummy Check(Removes his presence from all organisms, nearing invisibility, but not from cameras and video recorders and such) ::*Magic of Genesis(Zetsuen no Tempest's magic from the tree of Genesis) Trinity: :*Outfits: ::*Black miniskirt and a leather tank top-type of top with a zipper going up the front, but kept down enough to show her cleavage. A choker necklace with small spikes and some leather cuffs with metal studs going down the sides. She also wears black sneakers and mismatched socks: the right one going to her ankle and the left one going to her thigh. She also cuts her hair down to a little bit longer than shoulder length and dyes it black. ::*Black bikini with a few thick red lines on it to give it a bit of a design. ::*Dominatrix outfit: a thick leather bra with strips of leather going down her sides, making x's, and meeting a pair of PVC pants. She wears black high heels with hidden blades in them - so when she steps on someone's head, she can kill them - and also wears black silk gloves the reach up her forearms. The bra has two more strips going up her front and back that connect to a choker necklace. ::*Assassin's Outfit: Tight, dark brown cloth crop top with a brown cloth shrug for torso wear. Her pants are also brown, but they're made of a flexible leather-like material. She has places that can hold her knives and throwing knives for quick and easy use. Her tattoo also shifts to her right side, where flame designs dance up from her hip and down from her chest, almost meeting each other near her midriff. (Neko form has some space in the hood for her ears and a hole for her tail) ::*Street/Survivalist: She wears red goggles, around her head, but keeps it up in a sense of fashion, but uses them when she needs to for a dust storm, rain, etc. She has a forest green, vest-like crop top with pockets in the front, a small backpack on her back, and a water bottle attached to the backpack. Her pants are forest green hot pants with a belt for all sorts of items and is also equipped with straps to carry any extraneous items she's carrying with her. Her shoes are yellow boots with red soles. (Neko form: she gains some red string ear accessories around her neko ears and a hole for her tail. Plus, her belt also gains a small neko paw print on it) ::*Ninja: Her hair goes into a high ponytail with extremely long bangs in front that end up going off to the sides of her head, one of which covers her left eye. Her outfit consists of a white long-sleeved shirt covered by a black, vest-like attire with white trim. Around her neck is a scarf with tassels at the end that is wrapped around in such a way that the scarf goes behind her. A butterfly-knotted, red-plaid bowtie is also seen sticking out from underneath the scarf. She also wears a black sports bra and boyshorts underneath all of her clothes. To cover her lower area, she wears a red-plaid short-skirt. Her shoes are a pair of brown loafers with her right sock being a black sock that covers her calf and the left one being a black leg warmer that isn't put up all the way, but held up by a black leg band and still covers her calf and at least half of her thigh. The leg band on er right is higher than the one on the left. :*Weapons and Equipment: ::*Katana with a black sheath, gold-ended on both the katana hilt and sheath end, black cloth on top of a red hilt, typical square handguard, and regular-colored blade ::*Dual SMGs ::*Clawed Gloves with Metal Knuckles and Metal Backhand Guard ::*Dual Knives ::*Extendable Staff ::*Dual Shotguns ::*A large dual-sided sword that basically looks like a giant rectangle on a stick ::*Throwing Knives ::*Assault Rifle(Silencer Optional) ::*Grenades ::*Bone knife ::*Kunai ::*Threads :*Abilities(Only one allowed at a time): ::*Teleportation/Shunpo(Can only carry a certain amount of weight with her when using this) ::*Strength-Augmented Offense Armor ::*Electromastery(Magnetic and Electric control, enough to fire off a railgun, but it drains her energy quickly the more she uses it) ::*Magic of Exodus(Zetsuen no Tempest's magic of Exodus) ::*Invidia Archive: Exspecto Thema: Illusions, Wind manipulation, Presence hiding, Disappearance + Trap setting, exceptional speed, ninja skills in general :*Forms: ::*Human ::*Nekogirl: Trinity grows a tail and cat ears, plus her hair shortens into a messy A-line bob cut with extra long sidebangs.(Kinda resembles Koneko Toujou) Her tattoos also turn into one line of diamonds down the center of her back, one on top of every vertebrae until it reaches her tail. The color of her hair turns blue and her eyes turn red. She also gains heightened senses and even her new tail and ears are sensitive. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters